


The Heat Of Your Skin

by Chechilia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechilia/pseuds/Chechilia
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have just moved in together. It's the middle of summer, and way too hot for Merlin to sleep. Arthur, upon waking up, has a challenge to offer. The challenge involves sex. Of course, Merlin isn't complaining.





	The Heat Of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A week or so ago, I woke up around 4am and couldn't go back to sleep because it was too hot. I decided to browse my prompt list, and found just the perfect one to write with.
> 
> This is a short PWP, with a dash of fluff. And I'm trying to get better at sex scenes, so this is a bonus, really. Don't hesitate to comment if you have any tips to offer or criticism to make.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it !

Merlin writhed on the bed, pushing the sheets further away from his reach, as if the gesture alone would help cool the air of the bedroom. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and he could have sworn even the black curls at his nape were damp. The window was wide open, despite the threat of bloodthirsty mosquitoes and the various sounds of the city, but the air was so still a fan would have been necessary to relieve the unbearable heat of the room.

Unfortunately, Arthur and him had both just moved in together, and they had still to unpack most of their belongings - nevermind that they didn't have a fan in the first place.

Blinking blearily, Merlin glanced at the bedside clock, where glowing green numbers displayed the innocent time of 4:31am. Groaning inwardly, Merlin kicked at the cover once more for good measure, bemoaning the fact that it would be a few hours still before he could drive to the store and buy the god-like instrument that was a fan. Heaving out a sigh, Merlin rolled onto his side, briefly looking out the window before dropping his gaze on Arthur. His boyfriend looked peaceful, features outlined by the faint light of the moon and the lampposts outside, snoring faintly, and blissfully oblivious to the heat of the mid-summer night.

It had always amazed Merlin, in the three years they'd been together, how ridiculously impervious Arthur was to temperature changes. They had met in late January, Merlin wrapped up in layers of sweaters and scarves and gloves, gaping at a t-shirt clad Arthur, who did not seem to suffer from the cold at all. It hadn't taken long for Merlin to realize that Arthur was an absolute furnace, radiating heat like a stove, and if Merlin had spent the entire month of February in dire need of cuddles, well. Arthur had never complained about it.

Despite that, it had come as a surprise for Merlin to find out Arthur was as immune to the cold winter wind as he was to the summer heat, and could walk around in jeans undeterred - and most of all sleep without a care in the world where Merlin thought he would melt if he stayed in the same position a second longer.

And by melt, he didn't mean the smooth glide of an ice cube on a tongue, but rather the not so sexy puddle of sweat he always turned into when he tried to exercise.

Smiling to himself, Merlin flopped back on the bed, glancing at the mocking 4:39am glinting on his clock before spreading his limbs as much as he could without risking to hit Arthur with a stray elbow - it wouldn't be the first time anyway, but Arthur had had a tiring day, so Merlin thought he deserved his beauty sleep. Resigned to his melting fate - maybe he had been an ice-cream in another life, he mused - Merlin closed his eyes.

Of course, not thirteen seconds later, a mosquito started buzzing around his ears, bringing him back from the brink of slumber with single-minded determination. Resisting the urge to swat at it - mosquitoes were like tiny ninjas : untouchable without perfect focus and years of training - Merlin shook his head, then raised a hand to scratch a sudden itch on his nose, then turned onto his side, his front, his back again, heating up like a pancake left for too long on a sizzling pan.

"Mrrrlin, m'tryna seeep."

Merlin smiled at the whiny voice of his boyfriend, the low, sleepy rumble endearing despite Arthur's obvious dismay at having been woken up.

"Shh, sorry, go back to sleep," he murmured.

There was a moment of relative silence until the mosquito came back and Merlin shifted again, the bed creaking slightly under his weight.

"Mrrrlin."

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled. "It's just too hot in here."

"s'not even that warm," Arthur replied sleepily.

Merlin pouted :

"At least your body temperature is properly regulated, not like mine."

"'s not," Arthur grumbled. "Jus' ge' back to sleep."

"I can't," Merlin whined. "It's too hot. I feel like I'm turning to goo. A huge, disgusting, sweaty pile of goo."

"Mrrrlin."

"Can you imagine that," Merlin continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "a boyfriend melting like an ice-cream? Except I wouldn't taste like an ice-cream, obviously..."

"Merlin."

"...because I would be human flavored, not raspberry, like your favorite, and you'd never even want to kiss me again..."

There was a flurry of movement, and Merlin promptly shut up as Arthur straddled his thighs, his heavy weight pressing him into the bed.

"If you don't stop complaining about how hot it is," Arthur growled, "I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."

Merlin blinked up at him, the voice a low rumble in his ears. Arthur might have been a bit angry, and Merlin was kind of sorry, he really was, but he was also kind of horny, and anyway he could feel Arthur's morning wood - if one could call it that, at, Merlin's gaze flickered to the clock, 4:46am - poking at his thigh.

So he smiled his most innocent smile :

"Is that a promise?" he taunted. "Because I'm really, really hot right now."

He heard Arthur snort before he felt his boyfriend's forehead press against his shoulder.

"I'll show you hot," Arthur chuckled as Merlin carded a tentative hand through his hair.

Morning breath be damned, he tilted his head to the side, pressing his head into Merlin's hand like a cat ordering to be petted before sliding his lips against Merlin's, capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. Arousal humming low in his belly, Merlin reciprocated in kind, framing Arthur's face and kissing him in earnest, opening his lips to the touch of Arthur's tongue, and Arthur licked into his mouth, stealing Merlin's breath as the kiss turned impossibly deep.

Arthur's moan reverberated on the roof of Merlin's mouth as Merlin slid his hands down his back, marveling at the shift of Arthur's muscles before cupping his arse to pull him closer. He turned his head to nibble at Merlin's ear, his tongue rasping against the shadow of stubble on his cheeks, and briefly sucked his earlobe into his mouth, the wet heat making a pang of arousal bolt in Merlin's body - his ears had always been sensitive, and that was something Arthur had exploited mercilessly ever since he'd discovered why Merlin was always wearing huge headphones or, when the weather allowed it, hand-knitted beanies.

Arthur moved lower then, lips pressing against the quickening pulse at Merlin's throat, amazed that, after all this time, he could still make Merlin's heart beat so fast with so little, as if it was their first time all over again. Hands curled at Merlin's hips, thumbs caressing his hipbones in soothing motions, Arthur mouthed at Merlin's neck, breath warm against sensitive skin, before moving lower still to toy with a nipple, grazing it with his teeth before sucking it into his mouth, making Merlin's back bow to demand more.

Eager to comply, Arthur brought a hand up to play with the other as he bit down, soothing the flash of heat with warm laps of his tongue as Merlin whined, smiling to himself at his lover's responsiveness.

As they were both already naked, there was no way Arthur didn't feel Merlin's now rock hard prick poking at his stomach, demanding attention. Sadly, where Merlin had little patience for foreplay - when he himself was concerned, obviously, he wasn't above making Arthur beg once in a while - it sometimes seemed as if it was Arthur's favorite part, and he never missed an occasion to reduce Merlin to incoherent babbles before taking him, keeping him on edge for hours on end until Merlin nearly cried from the need to come.

Merlin could already tell, however, as Arthur's tongue playfully circled his navel, that this would not be one of those nights : Arthur was diamond hard himself, the skin of his cock like silk on Merlin's thigh, and Merlin knew Arthur tended to be a more generous lover when he was getting worked up, his partner's pleasure its own reward.

A flush climbed up Merlin's body as Arthur took hold of his length, stroking softly before bending over and enclosing the tip into his mouth, teasing bead of fluid with the tip of his tongue. Listening greedily to Merlin's bitten off moans, he withdrew, considering, before licking a long stripe long Merlin's shaft, again, and again, and again, sucking at the tip once more, repeating the motions until Merlin's frown eased and he laughed :

"I'm not your ice cream, you prat!"

"Tastes alright to me," Arthur hummed, sounding pleased with himself.

"You're ridiculous," Merlin accused, gasping breathlessly as Arthur finally took a firm hold of him.

Arthur snorted at the jab, and Merlin didn't have to see him to know that he was smirking. And that was his last coherent thought before he was engulfed in wet heat, Arthur swallowing him to the root, holding him down as his hips bucked up wildly.

" _Arthur_!"

He cried out as Arthur hummed around his length, the vibrations traveling through his body like lightening. Of their own accord, his hands tightened on the bedsheets, knuckles turning white as Arthur bobbed his head up and down, tongue wicked along the underside vein. Sweat covered his body, Arthur's hands sliding roughly along his skin, and the sheets stuck at his back when he arched off the bed, crying out Arthur's name as he came.

Arthur dutifully swallowed it all, tonguing at the slit until Merlin whined, gentling him through the aftershocks of his orgasm before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Merlin tasted himself on Arthur's tongue, the gesture strangely erotic, and clutched at Arthur's back despite the heaviness in his limbs.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Arthur laughed, blue eyes no doubt twinkling with a mixture of smugness :

"Rendered you useless, did I?"

Too content to respond in kind, Merlin sighed softly, pressing a quick kiss on Arthur's shoulder.

"See," Arthur mused, contemplating a droplet of sweat sliding down Merlin's throat, "now you have an excuse to be hot."

Merlin pondered that for a second, tracing idle patterns down Arthur's flanks, smiling at the shivers raised on Arthur's skin :

"Well, I'm not sure about that," he replied thoughtfully. "I think your side of the bed is still dry."

Arthur snorted but moved over, allowing Merlin to shuffle to the other side of the bed. The bedsheets blissfully cool against his back, Merlin rearranged the pillow behind his head before smiling up at Arthur, raising a suggestive eyebrow as he parted his thighs.

"My, my," Arthur said softly, but his voice was hoarse, "aren't we a demanding one."

"M'not," Merlin mumbled. "I'm offering."

Arthur groaned, and Merlin didn't need more than the moonlight to know how wide Arthur's pupils were.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin hummed :

"I'm sure," he replied, smiling still. "Besides, I seem to remember a promise..."

Arthur chuckled low in his throat and bent over, resting his forehead on Merlin's belly. His lips skimmed over Merlin's skin as he added :

"Please tell me we unpacked the lube."

Merlin grinned at him and shimmied to his side of the bed, grimacing at the sweat soaked sheets, and reached out to his nightstand. He rummaged for a while before pulling out the brand new bottle of lube, handing it to Arthur with a flourish :

"First thing I unpacked," he said with a serious nod. "I had a feeling we would need it."

Arthur let out a short laugh :

"You minx," he said, shaking his head.

But there was affection in his gaze, and he pressed a quick kiss on Merlin's lips before letting him resume his position and settling between his thighs. Stretching his arms under Arthur's appraising gaze, Merlin watched intently as Arthur uncapped to bottle of lube and dribbled some onto his hand.

The touch against his entrance was expected, yet it sent a jolt of arousal up Merlin's spine, his cock beginning to harden again despite having come only minutes earlier. Arthur circled his hole once, twice, relaxing the muscle there, pressing barely inside before withdrawing, again and again until Merlin's breathless whines proved to be enough and he pushed one finger inside, all the way up to the last knuckle. Merlin tensed at the intrusion, the touch foreign and familiar all at once.

"Shh," Arthur murmured. "You're tight."

Merlin nodded, breathing deeply as he tried to relax. It had been too long since they last had done this : between the submission of his paper, the opening of a new branch in Arthur's company and them moving in together, they hadn't had time to see each other a lot, and when they had, they had been too tired for anything but a quick handjob in the shower before going to bed.

Eyes flickering across Merlin's features, tracking in the shadows any trace of pain, Arthur started moving, pressing his finger in, slowly, before withdrawing and pressing in again, drawing a rhythm not unlike a heartbeat. When Merlin was relaxed enough for discomfort to fade into pleasure, Arthur poured more lube on his fingers before pushing in two, scissoring slightly before crooking them just the right way. Merlin yelped at the pressure on his prostate :

" _Arthur_ ," he moaned, rolling his hips. "More. Now."

"Bossy," Arthur chided, yet he complied, pushing in a third finger, rapt in wonder at the way Merlin's entrance opened to welcome him, uncaring of the mess of lube on the bedsheets.

Merlin's words were lost in pleas and babbles after that, as Arthur seemed determined to make him come undone before his eyes. But even Arthur couldn't have that much restraint, and he withdrew to a needy sound climbing out of Merlin's throat.

"How do you want me?" he asked, using the remaining lube to slick himself up.

"Just like that," Merlin sighed, crooking his knees and spreading himself wider.

Arthur nodded and shuffled closer, pressing the head of his cock to Merlin's entrance, waiting for Merlin's nod before pushing in, marveling at the easy stretch of Merlin's hole around him. Merlin moaned as he was filled, a flush high on his cheeks, the burn of Arthur's length where they were joined heightening his senses until he thought he would combust. He let out a sigh instead, ignoring his straining cock in favor of adjusting to Arthur's girth, tensing and relaxing until he was supple beneath Arthur.

Only then Arthur started to move, slow, sweet thrusts that made shivers run down Merlin's spine despite the heat, blood running like fire under his skin as Arthur gained momentum.

"Merlin," he mumbled, pupils blown wide with desire. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin."

Each sound was punctuated by a hard thrust, Arthur's length brushing deliciously against Merlin's bundle of nerves, making precome bead at the tip of his cock and leak on his stomach. They shared a kiss at an awkward angle, more teeth and tongue than lips, until Merlin couldn't take it anymore :

"Arth...Arthur," he whined, pleasure singing under his skin, "I need...please, I need..."

Thankfully, he didn't need to say more, as Arthur carefully pulled out, a hand on Merlin's hip prompting him to turn over. Spreading his thighs, Merlin shifted his weight on his elbows, allowing Arthur to lift him up by his hips and drive home in one smooth thrust. Merlin cried out as the new angle made Arthur press directly onto his sweet spot, his lover jabbing relentlessly inside until he was reduced to harsh pants, smothering his cries against Arthur's pillow. Arthur made a disapproving sound at that and suddenly plastered himself along Merlin's back, a scorching heat :

"No neighbors, Merlin," he murmured huskily at Merlin's ear. "I want to hear you."

Impossibly turned on, Merlin complied, keening at a particularly hard thrust, muscles quivering under the strain. The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud in the stillness of the room, each of Arthur's grunts echoing around them, but Merlin didn't care, lost in mindless pleasure. Sweat was pooling at Arthur's nape, gliding down his back and dampening the sheets, Merlin's skin warm against his own, the summer heat wrapped around them, and still Arthur thrust, his orgasm honey slow in its climb.

"Arthur," Merlin breathed out - a broken word. "I'm close, I...please, just..."

Arthur moaned at the sound of Merlin's voice, utterly wrecked, and he knew how wild his lover must look right now, Arthur deep inside him, almost feverish in his pleasure, _needing_ him...

The thought was enough to push Arthur over the edge and he came with a cry, resting his head between Merlin's shoulder blades as Merlin pushed back against him, thrusting once, twice, _hard_ , and taking hold of Merlin's cock, stripping him ruthlessly.

"Come on, Merlin," he muttered. "Come for me."

Merlin whimpered and spread his legs impossibly wider, the combination of Arthur's words, his touch and the wet heat filling him making him scream as his orgasm washed over him. Spine melting under waves of pleasure so intense he lost his grip on the world, he rested his head on the pillow, hands clenched in the sheets, breathing harshly as Arthur pulled out. A soft sound escaped his lips as Arthur's come trickled out of his oversensitive hole, and Arthur gentled him with soothing words and soft caresses as he collapsed on his side.

"Holly fuck."

"Quite," Arthur hummed, utterly satisfied.

"I think you broke me," Merlin added, disbelieving.

He flopped uselessly onto his back, grimacing at the mess they'd made on the bed, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Arthur pressed a soft kiss on his temple, smugness written all over his face, and it was all Merlin could do not to swat at him.

"So," Arthur drawled, "was that finally hot enough for you?"

Merlin laughed despite himself :

"Can't say I'm complaining," he admitted. "That was pretty amazing. But I'm definitely going to be useless tomorrow."

Pleasure had rendered him completely boneless, but he could already feel the twinge of soreness that would make it hell to unpack their numerous boxes.

"Don't worry about that," Arthur replied. "Gwaine owes me, I'll ask him to give us a hand."

"Are you sure you trust him with your mum's ceramic?" Merlin wondered.

Arthur wrinkled his nose, pondering the question for half a second before sighing :

"I'll send him to buy us a fan instead, just for you," he mused, "and call Perce for the furniture. Elyan's working tomorrow, but Leon promised to come by in the evening. How does that sound?"

Merlin hummed, tracing patterns on Arthur's chest, playing with the dusting of blond hair :

"Sounds perfect. I'll go buy us some ice cream as a reward."

Arthur laughed :

"Of course you will," he replied, agreeable. "And eat it all by yourself, won't you ?"

Merlin smiled innocently and scooted closer to kiss him languidly, before flopping down, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wrapped a hand around his waist as his eyes fluttered closed and they drifted together to sleep, their eyes closing of their ow accord, their breathing slowing to a peaceful rhythm.

That, of course, until Merlin rolled over to his side.

"Wha's wrong?"

"It's too hot," Merlin whined.

There was a second of silence, and then...

" _Merlin_!"

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt :
> 
> "Imagine you and your favorite character trying to sleep on a hot summer night, but you keep complaining about the heat and won't let them sleep. Suddenly they move on top of you, press you on the bed and say "If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot.""
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
